When You Realize, It Begins
by Hanagasaku
Summary: Ichigo's childhood friends go to St. Marie Academy, to the Sweet Princes Surprise they are boys, which causes nothing but war between the 5... Will Kashino realize his feelings for a certain brunette? Will Hanabusa still remain a playboy? Will Andou still remain all goody-too-shoes? ... Let the battle begin!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: hello so this is my newest story ****_When You Realize, It Begins _**

**Kashino: another story, what is this chapter about huh?**

**Me: actually its not a chapter just an OC intro**

* * *

**OC's Info:**

**note: I will describe them in the chapters later on, but this is more detailed**

* * *

name: Katsuo _"victory"_ and _"Hero, Manly" _Sato

gender: Male

appearance: messy brown hair, honey-colored eyes, tan, tall

personality: cheerful, upbeat, energetic, too optimistic, and serious when it comes to challenges

specialty: anything that has to do with cookies

hobbies: plays guitar, makes songs, all sports (specifically good at soccer)

likes: to tease Ichigo (something both tsubasa and Katsuo developed during childhood)

makes sure Ichigo is fit

challenges

music

birthday: september 2 -

age: 14-15

grade: 9th

transfer student from: MFW/ Music For the World

sweet spirit: chip

crush: secret ;D (read the story, I want it to be a surprise)

phobia: -non-

_**-Sweet Spirit-**_

name: Chip

appearance: messy brown hair, emerald eyes, tan

he wears: a green cap, v-neck t-shirt thats color black, red jeans, sneakers

specialty: cookies

gender: male

personality: he is very much like Katsuo

crush: -not sure about it yet-

* * *

name: Tsubasa Takashi

gender: Male

appearance: Dark blue hair and Dark Blue eyes, tall

personality: calm, aloof, protective when it comes to Ichigo, looses his calm when Ichigo is around other boys, blunt

specialty: fruits

hobbies:piano, violin, swimming

likes:teasing Ichigo (something both tsubasa and Katsuo developed during childhood)

swimming

music

birthday: January 16 -

age: 15-16

grade: 9th

transfer student from: MFW/ Music For the World

crush: secret ;D (read the story, I want it to be a surprise)

phobia: trypanophobia (fear of injections)

_**-Sweet Spirit-**_

name: apple

appearance: red blush on her cheeks, red eyes, red wavy hair

she wears: sleeveless sundress which is color white, orange belt and ballet flats, white headband

specialty: fruits (specifically apples)

gender: Female

personality: lady-like and shy

crush: chip

* * *

**me: so those are my OCs**

**Tsubasa: blue hair?**

**Me: I just find blue haired people hot, problem**

**Tsubasa: 0.0 ... no not at all**

**me: Review**


	2. a familiar voice

**Me: Hello people of this fandom, anyway I'm back with another story**

**Kashino: again?! Ugh! Don't you have enough stories? Won't you ever give up**

**Me: Yes and sadly no I won't I'm just not that kind of person, anyway I was dying to post this story, but I had no time, well now I do**

**Chocolat: Hanagasaku does not own Yumeiro Patissiere **

* * *

Chapter 1:

Its been years since Vanilla and Ichigo has met each other, and in their how many years of knowing each other there was not one moment they would forget, the good ones and the bad ones moments they surely will never regret.

"Ichigo what are we doing today?"asked her loyal sweet spirit, Vanilla, she looked at Vanilla and smiled "practice with the sweet princes," she said "but first lets go to-" she said only to be cut off by her own stomach, Vanilla sweat dropped as she made a guess "Salon de Marie" Vanilla stated or guessed, one of the two, "but Ichigo your always hungry" Vanilla exclaimed

Ichigo soon reached Salon de Marie and was greeted casually by the waitresses and waiters, who were really familiar with her due to her every day visit, after all who would not be familiar with their most 'loyal' costumer. The waitress led her to her seat where she took orders "Is it the usual Ichigo-chan?" she asked "yup" the brunette said being as enthusiastic as ever when she said this the lady jotted down something on a piece of paper.

10 minutes has passed, which according to Ichigo took forever, and her orders was served. Ichigo gave vanilla 1 cake and in less then 5 minutes she finished it, so she got up, thanked the woman, paid, and walked away.

After eating she walked around with Vanilla, suddenly she stopped to look at her watch "still 30 minutes till practice" she said to herself, letting out a sigh as she walked towards the lake

She went to the lake to clear her mind, relax, look up and enjoy her surroundings, and return to her own world where everything was just the way she wanted it to be.

Minutes passed by and Ichigo fell asleep.

"UGH! That baka! she is late again" Kashino said, Chocolat rolled her eyes "as usual," Chocoat said, stopping to smirk to herself "what would you expect from that cake pig anyway" Hanabusa, who was sitting down, looked up at the impatient Kashino as he placed his hand on his forehead, due to the headache that Kashino and his nooise was causing.

Bored, Hanabusa decided to tease the impatient Kashino "could it be Kashino is worried?" he asked smirking "why you ba-" Kashino being Kashino, was about to attack Hanabusa, when Andou stopped him "now, now ma-kun just calm down" Andou said as calm as ever, on the other hand Kashino was the exact opposite "calm down?" Kashino questioned "and why should I do that?" once again the blond questioned the raven-haired boy "because I'm sure Amano-san is doing something important" Andou explained as calm as possible "Ichigo-chan is reasonable" Hanabusa agreed "no lets all be reasonable here" Kashino argued "when it comes to being late, since when has Amano been reasonable"he asked, Hanabusa and Andou looked at each other, then thought about it for a while _'well he has a point' _"but never mind that, forget about that idiot, lets just practice without that baka and look for her later" Kashino said "yup, and we can bring Ichigo-chan here to taste our finished products" Hanabusa said "alright then, lets get to work" Andou said as they all went to their work stations.

Hours passed by and Ichigo was still sleeping, unaware that her phone was ringing.

Waiting on the other end were three boys, or as others like to call them Sweet Princes "where the heck did that baka go?!" Kashino asked irritatde, and obviously filled with worry trying to find a certain brunette who was deep in sleep "man that girl is such a hassle" he complained, trying to hide his worry, but miserably failing "we know your worrie Kashino, but c-" Hanabusa said, he was about to say more things, but was rudely interrupted by Kashino "let me make things clearer around here." he said "I. Am. _not. _worried" Kashino stated, making sure that every word was clearly understood, Hanabusa laughed "yeah, and you expect us to believe you, why?" Hanabusa questioned, smirking

Andou on the other hand, who was watching the fight that just broke out, tried to stop it and succeeded "We are all worried here," he said "so please stop fighting and look for Amano-san" he said politely. Hanabusa and Kashino looked at each other then looked away and nooded as a gesture that they agreed with Andou.

Kashino, Andou and Hanabusa all seperated in search for Ichigo. Hanabusa went to check her dorm room. Andou went to Salon de Marie. While Kashino went to the lake, hoping she was there so he could strangle her.

Ichigo stretched her arms, yawned and looked around, it was late in the afternoon, not the early morning, and she was at the lake side, not in her room. Wondering how long she has been there she looked at her watch "I'm late" she yelped , and ran as fast as she can.

Meanwhile Kashino who was as grouchy as ever looked around, and muttered something under his breath "damn that Amano where on earth could she be" he said, unaware that someone was heading his way. Distracted, Kashino bumped into someone "s-sor-ry" the person, Kashino did not realize who it was because he was spacing out "watch where your going will y-" he said, before it finally sank in "Amano?!" he said, but more of asked in surprise "K-kashino?!" she also said in surprise "d-don't kill me" she said in fear "kill you?" Kashino asked "oh I have way more to do that than that" he said, he glared at her, then yelled "you useless idiot!"

On the other side of the school both Andou and Hanabusa were looking for Ichigo, then they heard _"you useless Idiot!" _when Hanabusa and Andou heard this they smirked "Ma-kun" Andou said, while Hanabusa said "Kashino" and headed their way.

Unfortunately for the other two Sweet Princes, they got there just in time to watch the brunette leave, and judging by the tense atmosphere, the chocolate sweet prince and Ichigo did not have a good conversation, before Hanabusa or Andou could say anything Kashino stopped them by saying "don't ask" "but we have the right to know" argued Hanabusa, as they walked towards the kitchen, since they forgot to clean up their mess

"stupid Kashino" Ichigo muttered under her breath "if I'm really that useless might as well let me leave the team" Ichigo was now sobbing, while running towards the lake "idiot Kashino, that guys heartless, I may be useless, but at least I have a heart" Ichigo said, now sitting by the lake side

Kashino, and the others were done cleaning and decided to sit, and eat their now-cold creations, there was an awkward silence between the three sweet princes "What did you say to her Ma-kun" Andou asked, deciding to break teh thick silence that surrounded them "yeah! Ichigo-chan never misses out on food, especially sweets" Hanabusa asked, equally as curious "fine, I'll tell you, she does not mean anything to me anyway" Kashino said, sighing "I just told her the truth, I told her that she is a useless idiot" Kashino said with a shrug, while Hanabusa and Andou just face palmed _'Kashino/Ma-kun never learns, he may be a first honor, but still is as clueless as ever' _they both thought "are you stupid Kashino you know how delicate women are" Hanabusa said, stopping to make a thinking sound "oh wait you don't" Hanabusa said, mad "and to think I tried my best for her" he said grouchy, he cared for Ichigo she was way more than a friend to him and he knew Andou and Kashino felt the same way too, Kashino was just too stubborn and dense to realize and accept his feelings .

Ichigo was still at the lake sobbing "stupid Kashino, stupid Kashino" she muttered again and again and again "Ichigo stop crying, I haven't seen you in years and now that I do I see you crying saying stupid again" said a guy with a familiar, but deeper voice. Ichigo looked back to see two very familiar boys.

* * *

**Me: I surprisingly like calling Kashino heartless... anyway that is it, I was supposed to cut it sooner, but I have a heart**

**Kashino: or not**

**Me: shut it, you don't have one too, you called Ichigo useless**

**Ichigo: yeah *sobs* by the way who is the mystery guy**

**Me: you'll find out, just wait... Review ^.^~**


	3. A Fulfilled Promise

**Me: Hello... so i'm back people, thank you for those who reviewed it inspired me to write more**

**Ichigo: so do we finally get to know who the mystery guy is**

**Me: yes you ****_finally _****get to know who the mystery guy/s is, but first do the disclaimer**

**Ichigo: Hanagasaku does not own Yumeiro Patissiere**

**_Authors Note : At times Ichigo may seem OOC since they are her childhood friends who are more like brothers_**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Fulfilled Promise

_Ichigo was still at the lake sobbing "stupid Kashino, stupid Kashino" she muttered again and again and again "Ichigo stop crying, I haven't seen you in years, and now that I do, I see you crying saying stupid again and again" said a guy with a familiar, but deeper voice. Ichigo looked back to see two very familiar boys._

Minutes passed by and Ichigo was still staring at the two familiar figures standing before her Ichigo hit herself "i-is t-that y-you" after she felt the pain it finally sank in "Tsubasa, Katsuo" she said loudly in shock "Ichigo stop gaping at me or I'll pinch you" Tsubasa, a tall blue haired boy with blue eyes said "how you use to pinch and pinch me when I was a little kid" Ichigo said "little kid?" smirked Tsubasa "aren't you still one" Tsubasa said still smirking at his childhood friend (AN: At times Ichigo may seem OOC since they are her childhood friends who are more like brothers) when Ichigo was no longer in tears Tsubasa asked "so why ya being a cry baby again" Tsubasa asked "your as much as a devil as Kashino is" Ichigo muttered under her breath "a Kashino huh?" said Tsubasa "the owner of Kashino General Hospital?" asked Katsuo a tall, brown haired guy with golden eyes, I nodded.

The three walked around the school campus since Ichigo was giving them a tour, as they walked around girls were fawning over them, some said "man they are hot" while another said "Ichigo-chan is with them she captures the hearts of the sweet princes, and now them too?" Ihigo sighed and decided to ignore them "oh yeah so what brings you here?" asked Ichigo "remember before when we all wanted to be patissieres and patissiers" asked Katsuo, Ichigo nodded "well we made a promise, Remember? and we decided to keep it" explained Tsubasa, who was obviously bored, Ichigo noticed that, but decided to ignore him "yeah, but how did you know I was here" Ichigo asked "well...

**~FLASHBACK~**

_T__subasa and Katsuo came back from their school, Music For the World or otherwise known as MFW, which was in America, and they were going to transfer to St. Marie_

_"hey, Tsubasa, lets visit Ichigo" said Katsuo_

_ "sure do what ever you want" said Tsubasa coolly_

_ "come on tsubasa come with me" Katsuo begged "you know you want to"Katsuo said, Tsubasa tried hard to stop the blush that threatened to appear on his face, but sadly failed _

_"n-no I don't" he stuttered, folding his arms huffing "fine, but at least come with me" Katsuo said , sighing, he knew there was no use arguing with a stubborn Tsubasa, _

_"no! go by yourself , there are way better things to do then go to the moron's house" Katsuo sighed_

_there was no use arguing with a stubborn Tsubasa, but there were other ways to get him to go there, Tsubasa was fit, but Katsuo was more, after all he is the captain of the soccer team, so being the fit, buff person that he is, he pulled Tsubasa out of bed _

_"__listen up we haven't seen that strawberry addicted maniac in a _long _time, so can't we go to her and say hi" said Katsuo _

_"fine" said Tsubasa, actually he wanted to visit her, but his stubborn, 'cool personality' just won't allow that _

_Tsubasa and Katsuo walked to Ichigo's house "lets race" said Tsubasa, out of boredom, Katsuo smirked, he was always up for challenges "your on Takahashi" Katsuo said he used a person's family name occasionally or whenever he was serious , Tsubasa's eyes widened 'I forgot this is Katsuo I'm challenging' _

_"one.." katsuo started counting _

_"two.." Tsubasa continued _

_"three" both Tsubasa and Katsuo said together, and the two raced Katsuo ran as fast as lightning and won... by far "I-i could have beat you if I did not go easy on you" said Tsubasa, Katsuo grinned because of his victory, which later on turned to a smirk "whatever you say Tsubasa, whatever you say" _

_Tsubasa opened the door casually, after all the Amanos were like family to them "Tsubasa-kun, Katsuo-kun," said Mrs. Amano in surprise "what brings you here" she asked "were here to see I-" Katsuo said, but was cut off by Mr. Amano "why you are not going to court her are you" he said crying "don't worry" said Katsuo, grinning while showing him a thumbs up "I hate to break it to you boys, but Ichigo is at St. Marie" said Mrs. Amano "oh ok" Tsubasa sighed _

_"aww Tsubasa misses nee-san" teased Natsume "NO! ITS NOT THAT, ITS JUST THAT THIS DIMWIT OVER HERE MADE US GO HERE FOR NOTHING!" he yelled_

**~END FLASHBACK~**_  
_

Ichigo laughed at Tsubasa's and her father's behavior, she kept laughing to the point that tears formed in her eyes, while the two boys smiled at her, and everyone else around her thought she was crazy, and then she realized something "hey I am not a moon, nor a strawberry addicted maniac" Ichigo said, this time it was the two boys turn to laugh "Mou! its not funny" she said "its just that you know" Katsuo said while laughing, then Ichigo realized something "hey tsubasa is laughing, thats rare" Ichigo said "s-shut up" Tsubasa said, blushing

After a lot of laughing and talking Ichigo had to go back to her dorm room "I gotta go guys buy" she said, the two boys waved goodbye at Ichigo "bye bye Ichigo" Katsuo said energetically, as they parted ways

_'Days have passed and I haven't seen or talked Ichigo in a while, not after that fight at least, wait since when do I call Ichigo Amano, Ichi- UGH! since when do I call Amano Ichigo' _Kashino thought, ever since that fight he has been spacing out a lot "Kashino's worried again, ain't that right Andou-kun" asked Hanabusa, Andou nodded "I am NOT worried!" Kashino shouted in the middle of class, luckily for Kashino, Ichigo was not there since the had different schedules sometimes "Kashino-kun," scolded sensei "if you don't mind please refrain from shouting and talking"

Kashino went out of class grouchy, this was certainly _not_ the best week for him, first he has a fight with Ichigo, then he gets humiliated in front of the whole class "whats next" Kashino wondered aloud "Kashino if you keep talking to yourself people will think your crazy" Hanabusa said "whatever" Kashino said as he rolled his eyes "what I was just telling you, I don't want people yo think I hang out with crazy people" Hanabusa explained "do you ever think of others besides yourself" asked Kashino, Hanabusa just shrugged.

The three Sweet Princes were walking towards the school garden, when Kashino bumped into someone "Hey, watch where your going will ya!" Kashino and the one he bumped into said at the same time.

* * *

**Me: so who did Kashino bump into huh? Just guess?**

**Kashino: i don't know, but whoever it was will pay**

**Tsubasa: i'm hot**

**Me: yes, yes you are, but Katsuo is hotter**

**Katsuo: I'm hotter haha I win *everyone sweat drops ***

**Me: this is not a competition anymore...Review**


	4. Meeting The Sweet Princes

**Me: Hola mi amigos or amigas, anyway I'm back with a new chapter of When You realized it begins**

**Kashino: Yes!**

**Me: O.O w-what with the attitude**

**Kashino: what its because I get to do something to the guy who bumped into me**

**Me: Oh...O.o do something? I sense something naughty.. nah I'm kidding I shall make my stories stay appropriate.. I don't own Yumeiro Patissiere :C and sadly never will**

* * *

Chapter 3: Meeting The Sweet Princes

_The three Sweet Princes were walking towards the school garden, when Kashino bumped into someone "Hey, watch where your going will ya!" Kashino and the one he bumped into said at the same time._

"me" they both said at the same time,

"it was you who was walking" said the other

"why.. how is it my fault?!" yelled Kashino,

the other person was about to say something when his companion stop it "hold it Tsubasa, you should never, I repeat never fight a 6th grader" said Tsubasa's companion "dude, your such an idiot, I don't think there are 6th graders here" Tsubasa said, little did they know that Kashino was flaring up at the side "don't dude me, its possible, look that kid is so little compared to his companions, who are probably in the same grade as the strawberry addicted maniac" argued Tsubasa's companion "WHO YOU CALLING LI-'' Kashino said, but was interrupted by an all-too familiar voice

"Tsubasa, Katsuo I'm back with Vani-" Ichigo said, but trailed off, realizing the situation the boys were in "I came at the wrong time didn't I" she said and turned around to make a run for it "hold it" Kashino said, as Ichigo stiffly turned around, but before Kashino could say anything Katsuo did "do you want to swim Ichigo or play soccer," he said as he carried Ichigo bridal style "lady's choice" he added,

Kashino's, Hanabusa's, Andou's and even Tsubasa's jaw dropped down to the ground, luckily, for Ichigo, Kashino and Tsubasa quickly did something, they hit Katsuo's head and grabbed Ichigo, but they both grabbed her at the same time, they glared at each other, then tugged on Ichigo's arm, Ichigo felt very uncomfortable, Andou who was just watching, felt the need to do something "h-hold it" he said, afraid that the two boys would eat him alive, "WHAT" both Kashino and Tsubasa said at the same time "I-i think you should stop it y-yoour gonna b-break Amano-san's arm" he explained, the two boys looked at each other then looked away, Ichigo just sweat dropped

"so why did you two try to break my arm?" asked Ichigo "shorty here bumped into me" explained Tsubasa

"HEY" yellled Kashino "_you_ bumped into _me"_ Kashino said

"why did Kashino bump into Tsubasa anyway? I mean its not like him" Ichigo asked

"you believe HIM not me?" Kashino asked, shocked

"Kashino was spacing out" Hanabusa was about to explain why,

when Katsuo asked a question "so your the one who made Ichigo cry" said Katsuo, before Kashino could answer Hanabusa said something "thats why he keeps spacing out" Hanabusa explained, Katsuo smirked "seems like shorty here has feelings for this gurl" teased Katsuo "HEY" yelled both Kashino who was blushing and a furious Tsubasa "and Tsubasa does too" said Katsuo, the two boys glared at each other, for who knows how many times they actually glared at each other then looked away

The Sweet Princes, Katsuo, Tsubasa, and Ichigo passed by Salon de Marie, when Ichigo stopped and looked at Tsubasa "please Tsubasa" she said while looking at him with puppy eyes "don't look, don't look Tsubasa, don't fall for it" he said aloud, Katsuo laughed "don't worry Ichigo" he said then laughed "and Tsubasa," he stopped and looked at Tsubasa who was glaring at him "my treat" he said, grinning and giving a thumbs up at a blushing Ichigo, Katsuo chuckled, and pinched Ichigo's cheeks "aw Ichigo you are so cute" Katsuo said, which made Ichigo turn even more red, but this time it was not only Ichigo, but Kashino, Tsubasa, Andou, and Hanabusa was too because of their anger.

Katsuo, realizing the situation he got himself into sweat dropped "s-shall we go" he said grabbing Ichigo's arms and running to Salon de Marie at the speed of lightning.

When Ichigo got into Salon de Marie she was panting like crazy, and so were the other boys at her back, while Katsuo just stood there chuckling and breathing normally.

When everyone sat on the table Katsuo reminded them "remember I'm only paying for Ichigo anyone else and I would end up bankrupt" he said chuckling, then Kashino realized something "hey, since when do you call Amano, ichigo" he questioned, as blunt as ever "since when did you call Ichigo, Amano'' Tsubasa questioned "I asked firs-" Kashino said but was interrupted by Tsubasa "zip," he said "answer me first" Kashino sighed in defeat "since the day I met her" Kashino said "then there is my answer" answered Tsubasa, Kashino slumped against the chair feeling dumb, Katsuo sighed and pitied Kashino "I'll explain" he said, racing two fingers, after brushing it against his forehead "you see Ichigo, Tsubasa and I are childhood friends, how aboout you guys" pointing at the three other boys "Ichigo-chan and I are group mates" Hanabusa said "same for the two of us" Andou added "and _someone _has not gone to practice lately" Kashino said glaring at Ichigo, Ichigo quickly hid behind Andou's back "mou! Ichigo why don't you hide behind my back" complained Katsuo, before anyone could answer their food arrived.

Later that day Ichigo and the sweet princes were practicing, when Katsuo and Tsubasa stopped by "what are you doing here" asked Kashino "we have come to see how much the baka has improved" Tsubasa answered "hey thats our job" said chocolat, Kashino started panicking, but was surprised when Tsubasa replied "and whats your job" he asked, the sweet princes jaws dropped, realizing that they too have sweet spirits "its our job to call her a baka you idiot" chocolat explained, suddenly Chocolat heard a noise "who was that?" asked Chocolat "mou! Chip I told ou to stop scaring me" screamed a sweet spirit with red hair and red eyes

* * *

**Me: so who is that sweet spirit huh? can you guess, anyway this chapter is kinda short its like 1k+, I was supposed to post this sooner but when I tried save it because of bad internet connection it stopped**

**Kashino: Hey I am not a shorty!**

**Me: Hahaha that is what I wanted to call you since the beginning (kashino starts flaring up)**

**Katsuo: Hanagasaku stop being mean to the fifth grader (Kashino gets more mad)**

**Me: Hahaha sorry ... Review... Adios mi amigos ... amigas**


End file.
